


Oz and Jim Go to the Seaside

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, I just love Ozzy and Jim, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Out of Character Jim Gordon, POV Male Character, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Peanut Butter, Picnics, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Seaside, Seduction, Sentimental, Sweet, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Walks On The Beach, Why aren't Ozzy and Jim an item on Gotham?, tuna sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: As it says in the title - Oswald and Jim go to the beach - but not before some enjoyable indoor activity.  Warning: schmaltz/sentiment overload.





	Oz and Jim Go to the Seaside

**Oz and Jim go to the seaside.**

  
  


It was Jim’s idea to go to the beach.

 

It was a sunny day, after all, and they didn’t have any appointments to keep.  They should make the most of the fine weather. He had tried these incentives on his reluctant little lover - who admitted that sunbathing was not exactly one of his most favourite activities. 

 

“It’s boring, lying in the sun all day.  I can think of a lot more interesting things we could do right here, at home.   Why would I want to worship the sun when I can worship you?” he said silkily, batting his dark lashes seductively.

 

Jim felt his heart pound and his knees buckle.  “C’mon, Cobblepot, play fair!” he protested, rolling his eyes and folding his arms in an attempt to be stern.  “You know what that act of yours does to me!”

 

“Then stay, James - stay home, where I can ravish you and you can ravish me. Let’s not go out….” Oswald came to him, limping with determination,  and slung his arms around his neck. He kissed Jim fleetingly - giving him just a taste of what he knew he desired. Jim grasped Oswald’s arms, trying to pull them away, but Oswald’s mind was made up, and he was brooking no escape plan from Jim.

 

“Don’t fight me, Jim dear,” he coaxed, “Give in to me and enjoy it!  You know you want to...” He planted his lips on Jim’s again and this time pressed firmly, pushing Jim’s mouth apart.

 

Jim melted - inevitably.  He never had a choice. He released his grip and let go of Oswald’s arms, floundering for a second, then he surrendered to Oswald as instructed - wrapping his arms around Oswald’s back,  opening his lips and then closing them, over and over….feeling the softness of his lover’s mouth and the warmth of his sweet breath, then the presence of his probing tongue...and craving more of it.  He knew he was lost.

 

He moved his hands to Oswald’s head and ran his eager fingers through the soft black spikes on his raven crown.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seriously though, Oz,” Jim resumed,  “It’s still not too late to go to the beach…”

 

They were lying in bed.  Jim should have known that they would end up here.  “Damn, you’re good, Cobblepot - too good!” he thought.  His shy little virgin had definitely come out of his shell - and then some…..and Jim had to admit that he couldn’t really complain.

 

“But Jim, dear - you know I have a delicate complexion, ” Oswald pouted, ogling Jim’s chest and distractedly stroking the fine, downy fair hair on it.  “ I burn so easily in the sun!”

 

“I know, I know - and you know I love your skin, Oz,” Jim had said soothingly, reaching out and gently caressing Oswald’s baby-smooth, slender white torso with the tip of his fingers.  “And you know I wouldn’t want it to get damaged, any more than you would. That’s why I bought the sunblock.”

 

“Sunblock?  You bought sunblock, just for me?”  Oswald’s eyelashes flicked upwards and his bright eyes held Jim’s in a meaningful gaze of gratitude.  “What factor?” He arched his eyebrow quizzically.

 

“Well, Factor 50 of course.  That’s the highest one they make.  I bought a sun umbrella so you can lie under that and relax in the shade.  And speaking of shades, Oz - you can wear those Ray Banns I bought for you, and a baseball cap….

 

“A baseball cap?!”  Oswald shuddered and wrinkled his brow disdainfully.  “Really, Jim? Don’t say you got me a baseball cap! That’s hardly my style, now is it?”

 

“Maybe not - but that might be a good thing, right?  Don’t you think that would be the perfect disguise? You could go incognito for the afternoon.”

 

Oswald pursed up his lips and tilted his head, processing this concept for a moment.  “Hmmmm - you do make a point, James!” he acknowledged, nodding and smiling. 

 

_ “ And besides, I think you would look cute - and adorable - in a cap and Ray Banns,” Jim thought. _

 

“So - what d’ya say then Oz?”

“Hmmmmm….”  Oswald repeated, frowning again and biting his lip thoughtfully. “Well, Jim, I still don’t know….”  

 

Jim could see his lover’s resolve was weakening.  That look he had given him, flashing his stunning sapphires and then staring so sweetly, so suggestively, when he had mentioned the sunblock, was very telling.  He was ready to yield, and Jim had to make the most of that as soon as possible.

 

“C’mon, Oz,”  he coaxed. He grasped Oswald’s hand and lightly stroked its palm with his thumb in a gentle, circular motion.  Oswald quivered slightly, then relaxed and sighed. He looked up again, eyeing Jim cautiously. “Erm….well….” he faltered.

 

“Admit it,”  Jim continued,  “a bit of sea air will do us both good.”

 

He looked earnestly into Oswalds eyes, raising his eyebrows and stretching his lips into an encouraging smile.

 

Oswald stared back and felt the corners of his mouth begin to lift.   He couldn’t help it. The way Jim was looking at him, the soothing action of his thumb and the soft, gruff tone of his voice were rapidly wearing down his resistance.   He knew that he would just have to grant his wish. He was putty in Jim’s hands….

 

However, when Jim touched him in that special way and did those incredible things to his body -  as he had done just minutes ago - he had to admit that he was more like cement than putty….

 

He also visualised how gorgeous his fiance’s near-naked body would look in the little trunks that Jim had shown him he would be wearing.  He pictured Jim’s fine manly form strutting up and down the beach on his strong, lithe legs....his fair hair all wet and tousled, and his body glistening with droplets of seawater and with little grains of sand clinging to his exposed skin....

 

“Oz?”

 

Oswald blinked and flinched. He found Jim’s deep blue eyes searching his gaze and his brows  frowning with puzzlement.

 

“You ok, Ozzy?”  He grasped Oswald’s hand again and their fingers intertwined.

 

“Oh, yes, yes....of course I am.  I’m sorry Jim - I drifted off there for a moment.  What were you saying?” He blushed and squeezed Jim’s hand.

 

“I was saying, so, do you think you’d like to go to the beach after all?  We could still get in a couple of hours before the sun goes down.”

 

“Oh - well, yes, of course we will, Jim, if you really want to.  Of course we will go….one good turn deserves another, as I always say….” 

 

Jim quickly packed a picnic for their trip.

 

He announced each item as he placed it in the cool box.   Ozzy looked on with fascinated, wide blue eyes. 

 

_ Oswald secretly had mixed feelings about this trip.  VERY mixed. He hadn’t been to the coast in years - not since the last time his mother had taken him there as a child.  He was just 10. He had been covered from top to toe of course, as he burned so easily, but he remembered the scent of the salt air along with the smell of the thick, greasy sun lotion his mother had insisted on smothering him in.  He remembered the feel of the warm sea breeze on his cheek.  _

 

_ He had some good memories, but they mostly weren’t so pleasant. _

 

_ He had only wanted to go paddling, but a small group of children, who had recognised him from school,  had seen him in his long pants and long sleeved vest and had teased him, calling him a freak (as they were wont to do), and had then ganged up on him and pushed him around, then splashed him deliberately, soaking him through. _

 

_ He had run away as soon as he could, and had gone crying to his mother, who had soothed him in her inimitable way, shushing him gently and telling him to take no notice of those idiot children.  She had cuddled him in a big bath sheet, then shielded him protectively while he got changed into dry clothes inside the towel. Then she had taken him home and given him peppermint tea with lots of honey, wrapped him up in a blanket and rocked him in her arms, singing to him like a nightingale to comfort him. _

 

_ He had shown no inclination to go to the seaside since that day. _

 

“Right, Oz, here we are.   I made us tuna sandwiches….and some peanut butter as well, I know you like all that.  A bottle of lemonade for us both and a good Sauvignon for you, mister, as you don’t have to drive.  I didn’t think red wine would be appropriate on a hot day like this.”

 

“You have done well, Mr Police Detective - especially at such short notice,” Oswald commended brightly.  “You put my favourite foods in there - and this Sauvignon is an excellent label, I am impressed!”

 

“Well, I can’t fail to learn something about wine when I live with you!”  Jim winked. “Anyway, I made us a flask of coffee as well - just in case we do want a hot drink later.”  He paused and looked meaningfully at Oswald. “And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten to pack the sugar for your coffee - OR the sunblock, sweetheart!”

 

Oswald beamed.  “I suspected that, Jim dear….I had complete faith that you wouldn’t forget a thing.  But anyway, Jim, are you sure that you didn’t pack ….well, too much food? There is rather a lot of it here, enough for a whole army, I’d say!”

 

“Naaa, I don’t think so.  The sea air will give us an appetite - and of course, when we’ve been swimming I imagine we’ll be pretty ravenous too.”

 

“Er….erm...swimming?” Oswald repeated, sounding alarmed.  His huge, happy smile was replaced by a look of mild panic.

 

“Hey, mister - what’s up?   You’re not telling me you can’t swim  - I know you can! I have seen you - remember?  You are a very strong swimmer!”

 

Jim was so glad of that.  His little Oswald had managed to swim to shore under water - freezing deep water, and with a freshly-broken leg.    He must have been in agony and yet he had managed not to drown, or get pneumonia from the cold - thank God. His cute little survivor had not been ready to die, and he hoped that this attitude would continue for many more years to come….

 

“Yes, of course, Jim,  I am excellent at swimming. I’m a Penguin, for God’s sake,” Oswald scoffed, rolling his eyes.  His sense of his humour had resurfaced.

 

“Oh yeah, of course - I should’ve remembered that!” Jim agreed.  They both laughed.

 

“Then, what’s the problem, Oz?  Don’t you enjoy swimming?”

 

“It’s not that, Jim.  I do love to swim, but….well, Jim - you see, we will be out in public - in front of lots of other people - and I would need to wear shorts to go swimming, right?”

 

“Well, yes, Oz, it does help to wear them to go swimming - unless we’re going to a nudist beach, which we’re not - right?”   They both laughed again.

 

“I see what you’re getting at, Jim, but the thing is, dear -  this thing….” Oswald touched his right leg pointedly. “....this will be - well, out on display, if I wear shorts - won’t it?  I mean...if I could just wear long pants instead, I’d feel better….”

 

“Oh, Oz - sweetheart.  Come here….” Jim beckoned to him. Oswald went to Jim’s arms, feeling them surround him and then enfold him protectively.  He felt Jim’s hands rubbing his back in a comforting way. “Jim,” he whispered weakly. “I’m sorry to be so insecure.” 

 

“Shhhh, don’t be sorry,” Jim soothed.  “It’s ok.” Oswald fought off his tears.

 

“Your leg is nothing to be ashamed of, Oz.”   Jim kissed Oswald’s crown tenderly.

 

“You are lovely to say that, Jim,” sighed Oz into Jim’s shoulder.  “And I know you mean it - and I love you for saying it. But what about...all the others?  I’m sure they don’t agree with your opinion, Jim, and if they stare at me and point and make fun I think I’ll curl up and die!”

 

“Oh, Ozzy...sweetheart…”  Jim squeezed Oswald tightly.  “Is this why you didn’t want to go?  Because you are embarrassed about your leg?”

 

“Well, yes, Jim - kind of.  I mean, can you blame me? When I’m all done up in my smart suits and my leg is undercover, as it were - I can forget about it, even though my limp is so, well - pronounced, and painful. I can bear the physical pain, Jim, it’s ridicule I can’t stand!  If it’s out there, on display - all deformed and swollen and broken, for everyone to see...well, that’s different. I mean, it’s hideous!!” 

 

“It isn’t, Oz.  It isn’t hideous.   You shouldn’t say such things.    You’re beautiful, Oz. I know that for a fact -  I’ve seen all of you, remember? All of you, with nothing to hide.  I love looking at you...and touching you, all over, including here…..”  Jim’s hand strayed down to Oswald’s right leg and came to rest there. Oswald gasped and felt his eyes become very wet.   “I’ll be proud to be seen on the beach with you,” Jim continued gently, “even if you do refuse to give my eyes a treat by refusing to wear those sexy shorts for me.”

 

“Really?” Oswald raised his head and stared back at Jim with big teary eyes.

 

“Yes - of course, really, Oz.”  Jim smiled and pressed his forehead to Oswald’s.  Then he gave him a playful peck on the nose. Oswald giggled.  “Oooh, Jim, you know that tickles!”

 

“Well, I wanted to make you laugh, Oz.  I love to hear it. And it makes those cute dimples of yours get bigger - I love seeing them grow!”

 

“You do?”  Oz treated Jim to a wide, extra-dimpled grin.  A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

“Yep.  I love those dimples in your jaw, Cobblepot!   They make me want to do...this!” Jim grasped Oswald by the cheeks and pinched them.

 

Oz continued giggling gleefully and his eyes sparkled and shone.  

 

“There  - do you feel better now?”  Jim took hold of Oswald’s hands and squeezed them.

 

“Yes, Jim.  Much better.”  Oswald returned Jim’s pressure, his azure eyes wide and glistening.  “I can honestly say that I do.”

 

“Well, anyway, sweetheart - just to labour my point - you have absolutely nothing to worry about.  You will be the most handsome man on that beach today and I will be very proud to be seen with you.  I won’t force you to wear shorts if you really don’t want to, but I think you’d look perfect in them.”  He lifted Oswald’s hands and kissed them.

 

“Jim Gordon - you are such a charmer!”  Oswald beamed. “Very well, I shall risk going to the beach, and into the sea, and maybe even go as far as flashing my ankles - just for you.”

 

“There you go, sweetheart.  You know it makes sense.”

  
  


By the time they arrived at the shore, Oswald was relieved to notice that the beach was almost deserted.  It was late, after all. The people who remained seemed to be in the process of packing up to leave - probably to arrive home in time for tea and prime time tv.   There were just one or two couples scattered around, and one family that he could see - with parents preparing to take their tired, fractious, hungry children home.

 

Maybe he could be brave after all.

 

Jim had brought plenty of sunblock to re apply to Oswald’s delicate skin.  Oswald had enjoyed Jim rubbing the lotion into him before they had departed for the coast - and of course, he had insisted on reciprocating.   

 

Jim had come armed with extra cream for re-application. 

 

He set up the sun umbrella in a nice quiet spot and laid down the ground sheet and blanket.   He beckoned Ozzy to lie down on it while he put up the sun umbrella.

 

Oswald was, of course, covered up from head to toe; and he had dutifully - albeit under protest - put on the baseball cap and sunglasses.  However, he also had on long sleeves and pants, as he had insisted. He glanced around furtively, hoping that there would be no unpleasant surprises.

 

He lay back as instructed and placed his hands behind his head - watching Jim do all the work, as usual.  Now, this WAS pleasurable. He ogled the way Jim’s muscles flexed as he hoisted up the sun umbrella and positioned it just right to shade Oswald from the harmful UV rays that could threaten to damage his delicate skin. 

 

Jim wasn’t, of course, wearing long sleeves or pants.  He had on a white vest and blue shorts, which both showed off his slender, well-toned physique to full advantage.  Oswald sighed with happiness. “My God - he is just perfect!” he thought. “And he’s mine - all mine!”

 

He didn’t know that Jim had glanced down at him and was thinking exactly the same thing.

 

Jim pulled up the handle of the cool box, then lifted the heavy container of food over to the blanket, squatting down and placing it carefully on the ground sheet.

 

He sat down next to Oz and grinned down at his lover’s supine body.  Oswald beamed back at him.

 

“Are you comfortable down there?”

 

“Oh yes Jim - very.”

 

“Hungry?”

 

“You know me - I am always peckish!”  Oswald chuckled mischievously. He moved up onto his elbows and adjusted his cap.  “This is nice, y’know, Jim,” he added, with a soft smile.

 

“Yes it is, isn’t it?  I’m glad you feel comfortable here.  See? It was a good idea after all, eh?  Oh, and I get it - you are a penguin and you’re peckish, very witty, ha ha!”

 

“Well you know me, dear - I can’t resist my little jokes.  I’m glad you appreciate my humour. Oh, yes, I’d love a tuna sandwich, thank you, Jim.  After all, Penguins do eat fish, yes? Snarf snarf, ha ha! And some wine to wash it down with?  Yes, that would be most welcome, thank you dear….well, this is the life isn’t it?”

 

“So, then, sweetheart - to recap - you’re glad you came?”

 

“Jim, dear - you know I’m always glad to  **come** anywhere with you!”  Oswald lowered his sunglasses and winked saucily.

 

“Whoah, steady on, mister!  You really ARE relaxed, aren’t you?!”

 

“Well, like you said, Jim - it’s the sea air.  It’s making me frisky!”

 

“So, that was you NOT being frisky earlier?”

 

“That was me just getting warmed up….”  Oswald grinned demonically.

 

“Now I AM glad I persuaded you to come here!”

  
  
  


“Jim, dear....”  

 

Jim could tell that the wine - as well as the sea breeze - had gone straight to Oswald’s head.  He had eaten well, but not quite enough to soak up all the wine he had consumed. Jim had started making him spritzers with the lemonade and then switched to coffee to slow him down.

  
  


He was happy to see Oswald looking so relaxed and mellow.   He had removed his cap and taken off his shoes and socks. Jim had made sure to top up the sunblock on his face and feet and keep him under cover of the sun umbrella, especially now he was hatless.

 

He hoped he wasn’t being overly protective or smothering.  He just wanted to look after him, that was all.

 

“Yes, Ozzy?”  He reached out and stroked Oswald’s jaw, lightly brushing the delightful dimples on Oz’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“I love it here.  Thank you for bringing me.”

 

“Glad to hear it, Oz.  You wanna chance a splash in the sea?”  He cupped Oswald’s cheek and Oswald grasped his hand, holding it there.  He turned his face and kissed Jim’s palm.

 

“You know what?  I think I might! But..erm, Jim, you will come with me, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, of course, Oz, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

“You know, Jim - I think I’ll chance taking off these long pants and try out those shorts you brought for me.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.  Besides, there’s no-one around now.”

 

“Well, I know you’ll look cute in them.”

 

“Thank you, Jim!”

 

“Here, make sure to use the sunblock on your legs.  It’s waterproof so it’ll be fine to use for swimming….”

 

So Ozzy stripped off the long pants and changed into his shorts inside the bath sheet.  He suddenly felt excited - and liberated. 

 

“Second thoughts - let me put your sunblock on your legs for you, Oz.  Then I can give them a nice massage to get them warmed up for your swim.”

 

“Ooh, Jim - You know I won’t refuse a massage from you!”    Oswald’s eyes lit up.

 

“And you know I won’t pass up an opportunity to lay my hands on you, Cobblepot!”

 

“Oh, Jim.  You are incorrigible.  Do keep it up!”

 

Jim greased his hands with the rich lotion and then stroked it down Oswald’s legs, gently rubbing it in to his skin.  He was especially tender with Oswald’s right leg, showing it extra love and attention. Oswald hummed with appreciation as Jim administered the treatment.

 

“You’re good, James Gordon.  That felt sublime. You have skilled hands, as I’m sure I told you before.”

 

“Yes, you did.  And I’m glad to oblige - always.”

 

“Right, Mr Cobblepot.  Are you ready?” Jim got to his feet and offered Oswald his hand.

 

“I am!”

 

“Then, let’s go!”

 

Oswald took Jim’s  hand with a smile. Jim helped him to his feet.  “Thank you - you’re a gentleman, James - as ever,” he said.  He felt the soft sand, warm on the soles of his feet.

 

The sand was deep and Oswald had a little trouble walking.  Jim noticed this, but didn’t want to make a big thing of it.  He turned to Oswald and announced grandly:

 

“I don’t think the King of Gotham should be made to walk into the sea!”

 

“Oh?”  Oswald peered up at him quizzically.

 

“Come here, Your Majesty!  Your chariot awaits.”

 

Jim came forward, took hold of Oswald and hoisted him up into his arms.  Oswald squealed with delighted surprise and slung his arms around Jim’s neck.

 

“Oh, Detective Gordon - what a wonderful way to travel……”

 

“Well, you know I need to practice....” Jim winked.

 

Jim carried him off, Oswald giggling madly and kicking his legs playfully.  

 

“Here we are, Fay Wray and King Kong!” joked Jim.

 

“More like the Creature from the Black Lagoon…”

 

“Hey!  Do you want me to dunk you in the ocean, Cobblepot?  Anyway, I take back what I said - you are not Fay Wray - you’re so much prettier than her….”

 

“Oooh, Jim.  Really! You flatterer!  Just wait til I get you home!”

 

When they came near to the water’s edge, Jim deposited Oswald gently, reneging completely on his idle threat to drop him into the sea.

 

Jim glanced over his lover, who looked shy and uncertain again.  “You sexpot, Cobblepot!” he grinned. He followed up closely with a wolf whistle.  Oswald blushed, bit his lip and smiled knowingly.

 

They held hands and walked forward tentatively until the edge of the waves licked at their toes.

 

Oswald gave a happy little yelp as the water first kissed his feet.  It was cold, but he felt strangely exhilarated. 

 

Being with Jim, by the sea, and now about to, literally, take the plunge, he felt a thrill of excitement.   He so wanted their wedding day to be as perfect as this.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little scene, I hope you liked it. Oswald and Jim are my writing passion!  
> I couldn't resist getting Jim to carry Oswald - it's one of my favourite images, which I try to use as much as possible in my Jimwald fiction. 
> 
> I just had to include the reference to Fay Wray and King Kong. And yes, Oswald is SO much prettier than Fay Wray - of course!!  
> I also couldn't resist mentioning their wedding - hence Jim practising for his wedding night by carrying Oswald at every opportunity. This is a cross-reference to my 'in-progress story', 'Oswald Takes the Bullet and Jim Bites It' (the sequel to 'Gobblepot: Close Encounters of the Jimwald Kind'), which I hope you will also want to read. And no, they are not married yet, although Ozzy is making plans - but they will be if I have anything to do with it!


End file.
